The Fox in the Snow
by tomas30
Summary: It all started as with the two becoming friends but never did the two of them expect this to happen? will he fall for her, will she fall for him or will they become mortal enemies? NarutoxOc. rated T for language


**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any charachters from naruto in any way possibe other than Luna my Oc, know that that's out of the way lets begin.**

Talking

_Thought_

**Demon/Summon talking**

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

Naruto was walking down the streets of konoha to his apartment. When he got there he noticed few people walking in and out carring stuff in to the apartment next door. Naruto was realy happy when he saw this because he thought of this as a chance to become friends with someone and not have them run away from him yelling "Die demon, you dont deserve to live."

Naruto walked to the place next door and saw that there was actually only one person there and that there were clones moving thier stuff in to the appartment. He went and knocked on the door saying really loud so that the person could hear him " Hello i'm your neighbor may I come in and welcome you to konoha?"

"Sure thing come on in. I 'm in the kitchen having a drink of water." said a very calm and angelic voice from with in the apartment. Naruto slowly walked into the apartment taking in every detail that was there, the one thing he realy noticed were all the paintings that she had of snowy forests, fields, mountains, and even frozen lakes and waterfalls. as Naruto walked into the kitchen he just stood there shocked at what he saw, standing there in front of he drinking from a glass of water was the most beautiful girl he had ever meet .

The girl was wearing a pair white sweat pants and a grey tanktop, to Naruto she had the most uniqe hair he had ever seen for her hair was as white as snow with a little bit of a blue tint to it, and it was in a pony tail and was a little bit past her shoulders. she stood to about his neck, but what really amazed him were her eyes because ever since he could remember he was the only person in the village that had blue eyes.

When the girl noticed that he was lost in her eyes she started to blush and looked away towards her painting snapping the boy out his trance. "H...hi i'm uh Naruto Uzumaki and i'm gona be your neighbor so if you need anything just come over and ask ok." Said Naruto with a little bit of a stutter in his voice. '_dammit i just pulled a fucking hinata_' thought naruto trying to hide the blush on his face.

The girl noticed this and giggled a little bit before saying, "Ok naruto-kun i will. O and by the way my name is Luna Penregonand i just moved here from the land of snow, i hope we can be good friends in the future." Naruto blushing even more nodded

"you know it kinda fits you." said naruto slowly walking up to luna giving her one of his trade mark smiles. "What are u talking about naruto i haven't even told you anything about me other than my name.

" But that's it luna-chan your name fits you perfectly due to the fact that your hair reminds me of the moon and that you reminde me on an angle." said naruto with a slight blush. at this point luna was already sitting down because this was the first time any one has ever said that to her almost made her faint. naruto noticed this quickly ran up to her to see i f she was ok and say that her face was as red as an apple, when he saw this naruto quickly ran to the sink and got her a wet rag and she just waved it off saying that every thing was ok. naruto then offered to help her mover her stuff in and unpack she then thanked him for his kindness and they went to work moving her stuff in to the apartment after naruto made a few shadow clones atleast and then the narutos went out and began to bring in the heavyer furniture with only a few accidents like when a naruto clone triped and landed on a luna clone with his hand on her breasts get a kick to the nuts or a pair of clone dropping a few frigile boxes instead of seting them down getting a hit to the head with some kuni thrown by the original Luna yelling somthing about family and paintings.

About 2-3 hours later

Naruto just sat there exausted from a full day of work helping his new friend move into her apartment the two of them sat their talking for a while just getting to know each other when sudenly 'that' questiopn poped up.

"So Naruto-kun what are your parents like?" asked Luna she then noticed how sad and depressed he go tat the mention of his parents and said, " Naruto-kun im so sor..." was all she was able to say before he quieted her by putting his finger on her lip

"It's ok Luna-chan I think it'll be better for me to actually talk about what i know about my parents instead of being sad about them and hating my self ," said naruto staring up at luna giving her a sad smile, "well from what i've been told both my parents where some of the best ninja in this village, everyone in the village were happy to find out that my mother was pregnet...." naruto then suddenly shudered and luna saw a tear run down the side of his face, Luna got up and walked over to the boy wiping the tear away before saying, "Naruto i can tell that this is hurting you alot to talk about this so if u want to you can stop." trying to make him feel better. But the naruto shook his head saying that he was going to continue.

"No it's ok now where was I, it was october 10th when i was born but that was when it happened. You see the nine tailed demon fox came and attacked the village the day i was born and my father died fighting it to protect me and my mother she......she passed away 2 hours after giving birth to me," said naruto in a realy sad voice as some more tears rolled down his face, Luna was about to say something to try and make him feel better when he started talking again, "and that's not the worst of what happened you see after that day every one in the village has seen me as a demon because two of thier best ninja died for me so even to this day the villagers treat me very poorly and have raised their kids to hate me for that as well." and then he quiet '_man i feel bad now for asking that question, just letting out his emotions hurt him this much i cant imagen what it would be like if some one were to hurt his feelins_' thought luna.

luna then did something that naruto would never expect to happen. she hugged him say stuff like, "its ok now let it all out, and stuff like that crying proves that you are human and not a demon." he then hugged her back saying too her, "thank you very much luna-chan for this for you are the best and only true friend i hvae ever had." when she heard that luna just let go and stared into th e blondes blue eyes with a smile on her face.

"hey luna-chan lets have a party to welcome you to konoha, i say we go get some ramen to celebrate, my treat." said naruto as he grabed luna by the arm and dragged her along to icchiraku for some ramen to celebrate her moving to konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well that's my first ever naruto fic, my first Oc fic, and my first ever narutoxoc fic hope you enjoy reading the upcoming chpts. well i guess TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**

**please RR oim open for adivce tips and ideas**


End file.
